A corresponding hybrid module is known from WO 2014/026685 A1. This document presents a hybrid module for a drivetrain of a motor vehicle, in which an electric machine designed as an internal rotor is arranged between an internal combustion engine and a transmission. The hybrid module comprises (i) an overall unit with a rotor of the electric machine, a separating clutch arranged within the rotor and at least one clutch cover of a clutch device, said clutch cover being connected to the rotor for rotation therewith, and (ii) a housing part at least partially accommodating the overall unit and a stator of the electric machine.